Ritsu Montague and CUL Capulet
by LoZOoTFan101
Summary: Vocaloid/UTAU crossover. Cul looks through what's popular and instantly falls for the cross dressing UTAU idol. What happens when she meets him at school AND he seems to take interest in her as well? Rated T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon bell rang and class had finally ended for that day. Cul stared out the window blankly, not sure if she was bored or just mad that it wasn't Friday yet. Lily's lively voice buzzed in her ear, "C'mon, Cul, it's time to get outta this dump!" What was so exciting about going home? Cul sighed, threw her books into her bookbag and stood up taking her time with a much-needed stretch. Lily was already halfway out of the room when Cul regained her spirits. "Hey, wait for me, ya blonde bitch!" As her red eyes gleamed with rebellion, a revolution of cataclysmic proportions was about to begin.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

At the Vocaloid mansion, Cul got bored and decided to surf around the web to see what was popular. After starting up her internet, she clicked on the YouTube tab. Staring blankly at the bright screen, she skimmed through the "popular now" section. What she saw astonished her. "[UTAU] Declare War On All VOC LOIDS…" Instantly furious, she clicked. What audacity to declare war on the better group! As the music started, she paid no attention to the comments or the like bar, instantly full-sizing what she expected to be another talentless piece of shit wannabe, though she secretly admitted that the introduction was cool.

A long-haired UTAU with purple eyes and a very revealing dress appeared slowly, pointing insanely at her, it seemed. She responded with and instant hate of this (what she thought was a) girl. Everything changed as soon as the UTAU started to sing.

A chill instantly shot through Cul's spine, causing her to get visible goose bumps. She nearly wet herself. This UTAU…had talent! As much as the words pissed her off, she just couldn't help herself but to enjoy this new rival's song. The song ended on a good note. Curious, she exited full screen to see the name of this new UTAU that she would force herself to hate.

She typed in the name on Google and read the UTAU wiki. Name: Namine Ritsu, Age: 16, Associated item: Chinese cabbage, Hair: flame red Eyes: Purple (fades to cerulean) Weight: 25 tons. She shot out of her chair. "What the hell?!" Searching for an answer, she continued her research, but the next thing she saw only left more questions. Sex: Male (cross dresser). At that point, she just had to sit down and finish the rest of the biography.

Still curious, she flipped through some covers he had done. One interested her. "Shotgun Lovers," a sexy song originally by the Vocaloids' own Hatsune Miku. She clicked the link that sent her back to YouTube. The picture made her blush. He looked older, cooler, and (despite the cross dressing) insanely sexy. The song started with his signature "Kire" tone. When the short introduction ended, the real thrill began.

Cul sat wide-eyed and slack-jawed. The awesome lyrics and his looks…his voice…Dear God. She refused to pause the song, even though her chills had changed in nature. She took note of the growing wetness between her legs, then instantly kicked herself in the ass. He's just a fake, and UTAU, a rival! What are you thinking Cul? The song finally ended, along with her torture.

She closed her browser and shut off her computer. It was already midnight, but the videos, no the music left her anything but tired. Frustrated with her body, she finally gave up trying and opened her nightstand drawer. After a few minutes, she was able to return its secret content and close it away. She slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT DAY (THURSDAY):**

The morning bell rang, and Cul stared out of the window wearily. What was that last night, a dream maybe? "Attention class," the teacher beamed. Cul glared at him sharply, hoping he could feel her discomfort of authority. "We have a new student entering our academy today," he smiled cheerfully. Rolling her eyes, Cul moaned "Whoopie…" The teacher pretended not to notice. "Come on in and introduce yourself," the teacher gestured to the door. It slid open sharply and the new student strode in confidently, an evil sneer stuck on his pretty face. His red mini-skirt swayed as he wrote his name in large characters on the board.

Cul sat wide-eyed and blushing, not even needing to read the name. With a sadistic grin twisting his face, he slammed the chalk down. The board read NAMINE RITSU. She saw him open his mouth to speak and braced herself for an attack on her ears.

"Listen up, my name is Namine Ritsu, and I am an UTAU. Any Vocaloids in here, please stand up," he barked, his voice resonating strongly. Cul found herself standing, along with Luka and Lily. Ritsu laughed harshly. "Sorry guys, but from now on, I'M the cool one, and YOU are the losers." The teacher seemed annoyed. "That's enough, Namine-kun, We all know Vocaloids and UTAUs are rivals. You can go sit down now." Cul gulped hard and sat down anxiously. The only empty seat in the class was behind her. On his way past her, Ritsu stuck his tongue out at her. Despite the rudeness of the gesture, her heart skipped a beat.

The lunch bell ended her slow agony. Cul rushed to the roof with Luka and Lily for lunch. Lily started it. "Man, what an asshole! Fuckin' UTAU tranny," she whined. Luka glared sharply at her. "Shut up; dealing with him is going to be hard enough. We don't need a complaint factory. Cul couldn't help but giggle as she opened her lunch box. "Speaking of the devil," Luka started.

Cul looked up to see the red haired cross dresser leaning over her with a smile. "Hey, pissants," he spat. "Fuck off," Lily barked. Luka sighed, "Go eat your lunch somewhere else, please." Cul remained silent and picked a strawberry up to eat. Ritsu quickly grabbed the stem and munched it down, leaving Cul more speechless than she already was.

Cul hoped she wasn't blushing as hot as her face felt. He teasingly bent down to her level and poked her cheek. "I read up on you guys. You're Luka-san, you're Lily-san, and you," he poked Cul's cheek again, "are supposed to be Culnoza-kun. Where's your rebellious spirit?"

"Leave me alone, asshole," Cul groaned, embarrassed to be the only one called "kun." Lily took the chance to pipe up. "What the hell, guy, don't call her 'kun,' you don't even know her!" Luka put a hand on her shoulder calmly. "Stop it, you dumb blonde. He's only trying to piss us off." At this Ritsu snickered, "No wonder people pair you guys. You act like you could burst out with a ménage a trios any night now."

Cul still sat silently, eating her strawberries slowly, head down. Ritsu pulled her chin towards him tortuously. Oh shit was all she could think. There she sat, staring in this beautiful boy's eyes, yet she was supposed to hate him. Too bad for her, her face turned as red as her hair. "OH~!" he mocked, "THAT'S why you aren't insulting me like your little girlfriends." Somehow she managed to jerk away from his cruel gaze. "Piss off, brat." It was too late. Luka and Lily noticed, and they were staring. Ritsu walked away, laughing menacingly.

"What the fuck was that!? CUL! He's an UTAU for Christ's sake! Please tell me you don't actually LIKE him!" Lily blabbered. Luka just swallowed another bit of her tuna sushi and bluntly stated, "I've never seen Cul act so tsundere before, Lily." She turned her gaze to Cul. "Don't worry, it's just a little crush. It'll go away really soon, with the way he acts." Cul sighed in relief, "I hope. God, that was bad." Lily added, "I'll say!"

Even with Luka's (wise?) words of comfort, Cul still felt uncomfortable for the rest of the day and only wished to go home. What would she do when she got there? Who knows, at least it would be away from HIM!


	3. Chapter 3

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Cul let out a long sigh and threw her bag onto the floor, homework reluctantly finished inside. She still had about an hour before dinner, so she began to wonder if she should tell Lily about how she'd accidentally stumbled upon Ritsu's music the night before. The thought of it gave her a better idea.

After plugging in her earphones, Cul started up her computer again. She found all the covers by Namine Ritsu that she liked and secretly downloaded them. She brought up iTunes and synched all of his songs under their title only, leaving the artist and album columns blank. Hopefully that would deter any questions under the slim chance of someone going through her stuff.

Someone opened the door just after Cul shut everything down, almost making her jump out of her computer chair. Turning her head, wide-eyed with a blush, she was relieved that it was only Lily. "Stupid bitch, knock before entering," she laughed. "Sorry," Lily sighed sarcastically, "dinner's ready." Cul got up and walked towards the door calmly, but Lily still blocked her way.

"Hey, Cul, why'd you have earphones plugged into the computer with the door closed?" she pressed curiously. Cul knew she was blushing so she came up with an excuse quickly and pushed Lily to the side. "Porn," she muttered. The blonde giggled a little on their way down the stars. "So THAT'S why you've been clearing your history lately. I didn't know you were like that, Cul…" Frustrated, Cul muttered back in retaliation, "Yeah, at least I clear my history afterwards. I got most of my sites from yours." Lily scoffed with a blush. "You bitch," she teased as they walked into the dining room.

After everyone had sat down, Gumi came through the kitchen doorway, balancing everyone's plates on her hands, arms, and head. She passed all of the plates out with a smile. "Tonight we have our favorite dinner, say hello to the curry!" She giggled and added, "Don't worry, Luka made it this time." Everyone sighed in relief. Gumi's cooking wasn't exactly delicious.

Most of the Vocaloids had finished or almost finished eating, so Gakupo started up a conversation. "Anything interesting happen today?" he asked, his purple eyes glowing knowingly. Cul wondered how he always managed to ask that question on days that something interesting HAD actually happened. "Yeah," Lily chimed, "we got a new student in our class today!" "An UTAU," Luka added, "and he seems determined to bother us as much as possible." "Don't forget that he's a cross dresser," Cul spat, trying to make it seem like she didn't like him. "Oh yeah, didn't he try to flirt with you?" Lily asked blankly. Sometimes her absent-mindedness was a good thing. "Don't remind me," Cul moaned, hoping Luka wouldn't open her mouth about it.

She did. "Don't remind you because a 16 year old UTAU cross dresser made you blush?" Luka grinned. Gakupo and the remaining Vocaloids' jaws dropped. Cul crossed her arms defiantly and tried to make an excuse. "I was only red because he stole one of my strawberries and still had the nerve to touch me," she half-lied.

Sadly, now Lily remembered and joined in on the torment. "Yeah, sure, because that explains why you wouldn't yell at him for it. You had such a cute look on your face, too, like you almost would've kissed him if no one was watching," she teased. Cul turned red in the face, and this time, it really WAS out of anger.

"Will you shut up and give it a fuckin' rest already!?" she shouted, shooting out of her seat and hitting her fist on the table loudly. Gakupo stood up and sternly seethed, "Watch your mouth, young lady." Meiko giggled a little, slightly buzzed, "Ooh, so tsundere, Cul." With that and a frustrated grunt, Cul stormed upstairs. She was so glad that the next day was Friday.

When she reached her room, Cul slammed the door and walked to the mirror. Yep, she was blushing. She felt so hopeless. She threw herself onto her bed and gripped her pillow tightly, hot tears streaming down her face for no reason but to make her feel worse, it seemed. It was times like those when she hated being a singer, because she could really have gone for a cigarette, but no, they'd mess up her voice if she had too many.

With a deep breath, she plugged her earphones into her iPod and listened to music, her other painkiller. The song was a Ritsu cover, but his voice made her calm down. What the hell was wrong with her?

A knock on the door a few minutes later nearly made Cul drop her iPod. Instead, she quickly shut it off, locked it, and took her earphones out. "Come in," she sighed. Lily slowly opened the door. Well, great. Lily sat on the bed next to Cul with a sad face. "Uh, Cul, are you still pissed at us?" The blonde asked cautiously. "Not really, just at Luka," the red head growled.

"Aw, poor baby," Lily teased in a somewhat playful manner, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. Cul noticed the open gateway and rested her head in her friend's chest. She wondered if she smelled like strawberries the same way that Lily smelled like sweet lemons.

((Speaking of lemons, here's a little lime.))

The blonde shifted her weight slightly, pushing the red head down onto the bed below her, giggling softly. "I think I know how to get you to forgive," she whispered. Cul grinned darkly, her red eyes clashing with the blue ones above her. As Cul wrapped her arms around Lily's neck, she leaned upwards for a little kiss.

The young women wrestled their tongues for quite some time. It was not romantic, they did this often just as a kind of "payment." It just "felt good."

When they separated, blushing and panting, they smiled secretly to each other. Just another story hidden in the walls of the Vocaloid mansion. Yet this time, as Lily left with a flirtatious wave, Cul somehow felt awkward with herself. Of the many times before (besides the first) this was the only time it felt…weird, or…wrong somehow.

Cul plopped back onto the bed with a frustrated moan. She glared at the ceiling and tried to think up a reason for her mixed emotions. It didn't take her long to find the answer, and it only made her want to go to sleep and hopefully wake up from this dizzying nightmare awhirl with love, lust, and madness.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT DAY (FRIDAY): **

Everyone was present in homeroom. Trying to ignore her hard crush, Cul stood up for a long stretch and a yawn. Mornings were always easier with coffee. Taking his chance, Ritsu crept up behind her and pinched her sides. He got the reaction he wanted. Cul jumped with a yelp, causing everyone to stare. She turned around viciously with her fist raised.

Apparently, though, he had learned her weakness. Ritsu smiled innocently and winked. Cul just sat down and muttered, "asshole." He giggled to himself and went back to his seat with a sadistically satisfied grin. Lily and Luka turned their heads to give their friend a worried glance. She couldn't meet their eyes; she didn't want their pity.

Thankfully, the bell rang to save Cul from one hell, but throw her into the hell of schoolwork instead. Occasionally, Ritsu would pull her hair a little and snicker, but she just ignored him to the best of her ability. She just sat, biting her lip, taking her notes, staring out of the window to her left idly, and checking the time constantly, waiting for the lunch bell to cut her a break.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, Cul almost didn't believe it. With a sigh of relief, she stood up for a typical yawn, but paid attention to Ritsu while doing so. A glare kept him at bay. Thankful, she grabbed her lunch box and suddenly realized that the room was empty. She was alone with him.

Ritsu half-smiled evilly. He strode up to her, his long red hair trailing behind him like a cape. Damn it, Cul thought to herself, I can't move! Their eyes finally met, against her wishes. "Culnoza-kun," he started. She closed her eyes and grimaced, clenching her lunch box to her chest. God, I'm so girly, she thought, upset with being a stereotype. Why, she wondered, does my heart hurt when he says my name? She forced herself to look at him again, prepared to hear some kind of insult.

"I've looked up a lot about you," he admitted. Not wanting to assimilate with him, she spoke her mind. "Good for you, pervert." He pinned her to the wall behind them, just out of sight. "I know you've done the same for me," he breathed into her ear. Cul didn't know what else to do, so she stood there stupidly. "Honestly, I don't give a damn that you're a Vocaloid," he admitted, "and I've actually been a fan of yours for quite a while now."

Cul was absolutely stunned. Trying to think quickly, she spat, "If you're my fan, then why do you bug me so damn much?" At this, he smiled and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Two reasons," he whispered, "One, because I'm trying to get your attention, and two," he leaned in a little closer to her ear. "Two," he repeated, "the same reason you try to brush me off, to make us look like enemies."

Cul gritted her teeth, then bit her lip, then met his eyes again, and then spilled her guts. "I came across your music by accident. 'Declare War' was my first, 'Shotgun Lovers' was my second. I have to admit to your talent, but I feel like a traitor to the Vocaloids. UTAUs and Vocaloids, Montegues and Capulets…" she trailed off. Ritsu smiled. "Nice reference." She blushed. No one knew about her secret admiration of Shakespeare, until now. "I'm a big Poe fan, myself," he said, trying to comfort her. "You've still got me pinned to a wall asshole," she groaned, insulting him the same way she and Lily insulted each other. He took notice.

At that, he teased her more, pushing his weight against her, "I've got a concert tomorrow night at eight and a VIP backstage pass in my purse," he smiled, for once, it seemed, without a heinous motive. Cul gulped and blushed. "Wouldn't someone recognize me?" she asked timidly. "Nah, you'll figure something out," he said encouragingly. It was only then that Cul realized something about something he said a few moments before.

"Wait, in your PURSE?" she asked frantically. "Yeah," he moaned blankly, as if there was absolutely nothing strange about it at all. Cul just sighed hopelessly. "I never thought I'd fall for a cross dresser," she murmured. He heard and replied, "Yeah, do you know how many people bet money that you'll come out as a lesbian one of these days?" Her eye twitched a little. "I'm bi," she growled, "seventy-thirty." "Which way?" he pried. She averted her eyes. "I lean to women," she sighed. Ritsu smiled and opened a chair for her.

Confused, she sat in her seat and faced him at his desk. "We've already wasted five minutes," he noted, "let's just eat in here." Cul opened her strawberry lunch box, keeping her eyes on her new friend(ish).

"Where's yours?" she asked curiously. "I don't eat lunch at school most of the time," he sighed. "What should I call you by?" Cul asked shakily, happy to be able to talk to him now. "My first name's fine. What about me?" he asked, obviously enjoying the same guilty pleasure. "First name…no need to be formal," she started to smile. "Thank you, Cul-chan," he smiled, taking a bite out of one of her strawberries.

The two made small talk over strawberries, getting to know each other better. They finished eating (Cul didn't mind sharing) with about ten minutes left of the lunch period. "So," Ritsu sighed, bored. He propped his feet up on the desk, quickly crossing his legs to avoid having Cul see. She had anyway. "Nice panties," she remarked. "Thanks," he smiled. "Now, about my offer."

"What offer, Ritsu-kun" Cul asked blankly (she forgot). "I'll give you a backstage pass to my concert tomorrow," he smiled. Cul narrowed her eyes. "In exchange for what?" she asked cautiously.

The three words that came out of his mouth stunned her. Instantly she knew she was blushing. "Be my girlfriend." "B-but, Ritsu-kun, that's..!" she exclaimed. "Where's your rebellious spirit, he asked flirtatiously. "Fine," she sighed, "it's not like it's obvious that I like you or anything." Ritsu smiled the sweetest smile Cul had ever seen. "Thank you, Cul-chan" he beamed with a slight blush, which she didn't expect from him.

Her heart almost exploded. One side of her was ecstatic about having a boyfriend, but the other side of her screamed treachery. The happy side won that battle, but the war was only beginning. Of course, she was going to his concert, too, but being his girlfriend was a great bonus.

The two stood up for a stretch, then turned to each other, smiling. Curiosity breached into their conscious. Wondering why their bodies were reacting like this, they reached out to each other. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her back, and she tangled hers around his shoulders. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't friendly. It was comforting and strong.

They gazed deep into each other's eyes, and for once, she was not afraid. He leaned in towards her as she pulled closer to him, their lips just a breath apart. Why did she want to kiss him so badly? Did he want the same thing? Obviously. He was leaning in, too. What was this amazing feeling, how he touched her? Even when she was experimenting with Lily, Cul hadn't ever felt anything like this before. She liked it.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are fuckin' sexy?" Ritsu laughed quietly. Cul laughed a little with him. "No, but you are," she replied playfully. "Oh," he moaned flirtatiously, still just a second away from a kiss, "thank you, but you are, too." She chuckled lowly. "Don't lie to me, pretty boy." "I'm not lying," he whispered. "Nnn, shut up," she moaned.

Their lips brushed against each other curiously. Instant warm static tickled them a little, exciting them further. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he pulled her waist closer to his. Eyes closed, she sensed the crack in his lips and pursed hers to fill it.

They hadn't made full contact when suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the students to return to class. "Shit," Cul complained. It wouldn't take long for anyone to walk in.

She turned to face her seat. Ritsu groaned a little and went to take something out of his desk. Cul looked inquisitively. He was writing something on it. Students were starting to enter the room, but Lily and Luka would take longer from the roof. Ritsu quickly handed Cul the slip of paper. It was the ticket, and on the back, his number with "Call me XOXO" written under it. She chuckled a little to herself.

Luka and Lily dashed over to Cul, both out of breath from running from the roof. "Where the hell where you?" Lily asked. "We didn't see you at lunch," Luka added. Cul somehow managed to stay calm. "Where do I usually go when you guys leave without me?" (Often times, Cul would eat lunch in the hallway outside the classroom.) They both sighed in relief. Lily went up to Cul's ear and whispered, "We were worried that you might've been stuck with HIM." Cul only laughed.

The class bell rang and everybody got into his or her seats. Just a little bit more and she could go home. Cul sat smiling out of the window whenever possible. Ritsu stopped bothering her, too. They were both happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Cul's happiness quickly faded while walking home. The pit of guilt in her stomach was becoming harder to ignore. She bit her lip in slight frustration. Curious, Lily asked, "How was your lonely lunch?" _Yeah, thanks for helping, bitch_, Cul thought to herself. "I finished it," she stated blankly. "You keep spacing out, is something wrong?" Luka asked worriedly. God, nothing ever got past her. "I'm probably about to start," Cul lied. The two other girls sighed. That excuse saved Cul on so many occasions. It didn't help her stomach, though.

"Do we have any plans Saturday night," Cul asked anxiously. Lily and Luka stopped, and Cul took a few more steps forward before realizing and turning around. "What?" she asked casually. "You never ask if we have plans," Luka pointed out. "So?" Cul asked nonchalantly. Lily pointed at Cul and said, "Something's obviously fucked up with you. Tell us what happened!" The knot in Cul's stomach tightened. "Guys," she started through gritted teeth, "I just want to go somewhere…" "Where?" Lily interrupted. Luka sighed and face palmed. "Somewhere I can be alone a while," Cul lied. She was starting to hate lying. "You're so independent," Luka sighed, "I can't see you ever getting married."

Annoyed, Cul put her hands behind her head and resumed walking. "Screw you guys, I'm going home," she sighed. Lily and Luka giggled at the reference a little and started walking, too. Even then, Cul's stomach didn't feel any better.

When they arrived home, Cul went straight to her room and locked the door behind her. Finally alone, she sighed in relief. She finished her homework as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have to deal with it later. Immediately bored, she opened her secret drawer and pulled out a pack of candy (for some reason, sugar had always helped soothe her guilty conscience). After she finished the candy, she threw away her trash and felt much better. Her eyes lit up with an idea.

It didn't take long for Cul to rummage through her bag and find the ticket. Biting her lip, she popped open her cell phone and dialed the number. Just before pressing the call button, she hesitated. Was this the land-line number or was it his cell? What would she say? With a deep breath and a small gulp, she pressed send. She decided to just go with the flow.

"Hey," someone answered on the line. It took less than three rings. "Hey," she answered back calmly. "Cul-chan?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, you busy?" she asked. "Nah, just bored as fuck." She smiled and giggled. "Same here." The initial awkwardness ended there. "Have you thought up a way to make it to the concert yet?" Ritsu asked. Cul grinned mischievously. "I've got an idea…" She heard him laugh on the other end. "How long is it gonna be?" she asked apathetically. She didn't really care; she just needed the information. "We set up at 6:30 PM and eat dinner backstage. The concert will take about four hours, since I'm not the only one singing." Midnight, Cul calculated the time she'd be home. "Who else is gonna be there?" she asked, worried she wouldn't like someone. He paused in thought "Teto, Ted, Ruko, and Rook, I think," he said. "Alright," Cul nodded, "I think I can get along with them. Do you think they'll recognize me?" "Nah, even if they do, they probably will be happy to have you on board, especially Ruko." "Why?" "She thinks that if UTAUs and Vocaloids start being nice to each other, both sides will grow in popularity." Cul thought about it for a moment. "She might actually have a point…" A chuckle came from the other end.

How bizarre it seemed that only yesterday her heart couldn't stand the sight of him, but now they spoke like friends. On the surface, they both appeared to be the "bitch," "jerk," or "asshole" types, yet once people got to know them, they had some of those traits, but they were still admirable. What a superficial world.

The phone conversation lasted an hour and a half. A knock on the door to Cul's room cut of the chat early. "Sorry, gotta go." "See you tomorrow night, babe." Cul hung up, blushing. "Come in," she sighed. A small voice on the other side giggled softly. "It's locked, silly." _Oh_, she thought. She had forgotten. Cul got up and cracked the door open, unlocking it. Yuzuki Yukari was standing patiently on the other side. "Now, come in," Cul smiled. "Whom were you speaking with?" the strange girl asked sweetly as she walked into the room. "A-a friend from school," the red head stuttered. The lavender-haired girl sat on the foot of Cul's bed. "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked innocently. Cul averted her eyes and muttered another lie. "No." _Could this girl read minds?_

Cul sat in fetal position, holding a pillow to her chest. "We're friends, aren't we, Cul? You don't have to hold everything in; it might blow up in your face." Was she smart or a fortune teller? _Both maybe?_ "Yukari, I don't even want Lily to know about this. Please don't tell anyone," Cul whined. So far, the only person to ever soften her up was Yukari. She never understood why. Maybe it was because she was so innocent, soft-spoken, and childish.

Cul felt a cool hand touch her arm. She looked up into the soft, lavender eyes staring worriedly back. "I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Cul, but this is your life, and these are your decisions and lessons. I know you're up to something, you always are. I'll hold your little secret. I know how this could snowball." Her soft voice was so comforting. Cul let go of the pillow that she was clenching in anxiety. Looking up, she leaned inwards, towards the other girl.

Just a hair's breadth from touching Yukari's sweet, soft lips, Cul hesitated. Guilt. Yeah, it was just a thank you, but it was different. One, this wasn't Lily; it was a pure, innocent girl. Second, it felt like Ritsu was holding her on a chain. They owned each other. He owned her and he earned her loyalty. With that, she pulled away. "Thanks," she muttered. Yukari grinned. "Yep, you've got a boyfriend, and you're turning red." "Shut up," Cul sighed with a little chuckle. How did this girl lighten her mood so much?

Since the ice was broken, the two girls sat and talked. It had been a while since they last caught up. IA and Galaco were on vacation in the US, and Lily held Cul's attention more often than Yukari, who didn't have much of a presence. Yukari was definitely the better influence, though. For some reason, Cul blurted out a random though. "I just realized…"

"What?" Yukari asked. "I've never cussed around you!" Cul exclaimed. "Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people," Yukari giggled, "but I've heard you and Lily talk, and you two cuss up a storm wherever you go." "Yeah, we a lot get that a lot!" Cul laughed. The pit in her stomach had vanished completely.

Soon, there was another knock on the door. "Come in," the two girls said at the same time. Lily cracked open the door and peered in curiously. "Oh, Yukari!" she said to herself, not rudely, just to remind herself where the second voice had come from. "Hey," Yukari smiled. Lily smiled back. "I haven't seen you in a while. Come on, you two, somehow all three of us are on dinner duty tonight. Good thing I found you two together!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT: **

Dinner was over and it was time for the nightly conversation. Meiko chimed in first. "How was everyone's day?" Whenever Meiko started, for some reason, everyone went in a circle. Gumi giggled and started. "On the way home, I saw a dead squirrel in the middle of the road!" Almost everyone made a face. Why was Gumi always so…random? Gakupo went next. "Well, I was on my way to the gas station and found a ten yen coin on the ground." Rin and Len looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "Hey, didn't you lose ten yen?" "Yeah, we just left the gas station, too." Everyone laughed a little. Something like that went on for about twenty minutes from person to person. It finally was Cul's turn. "I got nothin'," she sighed. Everyone pleaded in retaliation, "Oh, come on, there's gotta be something!" Cul grunted. "I'm eating out tomorrow night." Lily and Luka gave each other a look. "Didn't you ask this afternoon if we had plans for tomorrow?" Luka asked, trying to put two and two together. SeeU jumped up and pointed at Cul knowingly. "You've got a date, don't you?" she beamed.

Quickly, Cul came up with an excuse that wasn't exactly a lie. "Okay, so a guy came up to me at lunch saying he wanted to get to know me a little better, so he invited me to go somewhere with his friends on a group date." "Who?!" Lily asked excitedly. "I dunno, some guy in another class," Cul lied. "Where is he taking you?" Gakupo asked sternly. "He said it was a surprise, and that they would pick me up at the train station," she half lied. "If he isn't with his friends, you aren't going," the samurai warned. "I know that; I'm not an idiot!" Cul spat.

For once, Gakupo gave in. "You're about at that age," he sighed, "I'll let you go, but next time, _he's_ coming _here_." Cul sighed inwardly in relief. "Just one question though," he started. Cul tensed up a little. "When will you be leaving and when will you be coming back?" Cul bit her lip. "Uh," she groaned. How was she supposed to tell him it'd be from six to midnight?! Well, what better way than to just say it…

"I'll be leaving at six, we'll have dinner at about seven, and do whatever 'till I'm back home at about…midnight?" she admitted, raising her voice at the end in apprehension, making it sound a little more like a question than an answer. Everyone stared at Cul with his or her jaw dropped. Sure, she was 17, but so long for the first date? "C'mon, guys, you're killin' me here," Cul looked around anxiously, "It's not like I even know the guy well enough to kiss him yet!" That was a lie, but that was one that she would let herself get away with. Gakupo sighed in frustration, buckling in. "Fine, but if you aren't home by 12:30, you're grounded unless you call beforehand with a _good reason_ to be late."

Miku glared over at Meiko and Kaito. "You guys never let me get away with stuff like that," she whined. "You're only sixteen, Miku, and between you and Cul, Cul can protect herself much more than you can," Meiko replied coldly. Everyone tried to hold back laughter as Miku put on a pouting face and stormed off to her room. Hearing Meiko talk had reminded Gakupo of something important.

"No alcohol or cigarettes either, Cul," he said. Cul crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, sheesh."

Not long after Cul returned to her room, she heard her cell vibrate. She answered it quickly. "Hello?" The slightly girlish voice from the other side answered with a familiar, "Hey, babe." Cul smiled happily. "Hey, Ritsu-kun. I take it you're calling to ask where to pick me up?"

"Yeah, but first, _can_ you go?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah, since I'm almost eighteen, King Bitch buckled," she beamed proudly.

She heard a laugh from Ritsu's side. "Haha, WHO?"

Cul smiled a little, too. "Gakupo, he's like my dad," she explained.

"Wow, just so yanno, everyone here's fine with me taking a friend"

"Do they know…?"

"That you're a Vocaloid? No, not yet."

"I'll be at the train station at six."

"We can handle that."

"Don't let Rook drive!"

"Haha, yeah. Teto's driving, unless we book a limo."

"Should I be scared?"

"Maybe, it depends on her mood."

"Keep her in a good mood!"

"Haha, okay, okay."

"Well, time to give the big man his beauty sleep," Cul joked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Not that you're not prettier than a lot of girls anyway," she added in afterthought.

"Haha, thanks, Babe. G'night."

"Night, Sexy." Cul smiled and hung up. She'd never really thought much about couples that gave each other pet names, but she understood it then. Of course the conversation had to be short. If she ran up her minutes talking to a certain number, Gakupo would get suspicious of her growing bill and find out whose number she was calling and receiving calls from. She glanced over at her clock. Since it was already 9 P.M., she decided to take a quick shower and go to bed. Her dreams where filled with goods signs, giving her the go ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Filler chapter, because I need to practice writing and trolling :D mwahaha.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Cul woke up earlier than usual, probably due to the fact that she didn't go to sleep in the A.M. She stretched in bed and rolled into the floor with a thud. Wiping her eyes, she went to get dressed for the day. Casual was probably her best bet.

Looking in the mirror, she nodded to herself happily. Her reflection smiled back, wearing a red button up shirt with a neon yellow tie for contrast. Black jeans with rebellious slices scissoring up her legs and glossy back combat boots contrasting themselves with thick white soles completed her punk chic look.

After a moment, her smile dropped. Something was missing. Looking over her shoulder to her dresser, Cul smirked upon the discovery of the perfect accessories. Quickly, she adorned her favorite white choker and black biker gloves studded with small red ridges on the knuckles.

A glance at the alarm clock, the redhead realized she had enough time to join the others for the usual early morning breakfast buffet spread. "That's a rarity," she chuckled to herself.

Filled with enthusiasm, Cul ambled out of her room and leapt onto the stair railing, sliding the railing to the foyer. Unfortunately, the energetic momentum threw her to the floor at the bottom of the steps. Only slightly shaken, the little rebel quickly regained her spirits and brushed herself off with a cocky smile, striding into the dining room.

Across the room, a sleepy looking Luka jumped. "Cul! You're up rather early," she called. Cul simply continued to beam, filling the room with her intense aura. A few weary heads turned as she gathered her breakfast from the buffet style dining table. Brushing her pink bangs out of her face, Luka gave her friend a quick once-over.

"You sure are excited about your date tonight," the young woman observed. "Yeah," Cul smiled, a little too softly, causing Luka to raise an eyebrow. "You look great, by the way. I think you should wear your hair down, though," she suggested to the redhead. "You really think so?" the latter inquired apathetically, taking her seat.

As the two friends began their small talk, Gakupo sluggishly stepped into the room. Spotting his filial teen, he took a step back in surprise. "You're awake?" he exclaimed rhetorically. "Obviously," Cul smirked. Grining proudly, the feminine samurai took a seat on the other side of his little girl. "Now that my mind is clear, I have all the rules set up for your date," he said flatly, dropping his smile in exchange for a serious, blank face. Cul rolled her eyes sarcastically, muttering "and here we go. Jesus Christ, what am I, fourteen?" "No, but you're still not an adult," he replied sternly.

"Now, there will be no alcohol, tobacco, scandals, or touchy-feely," he continued. "So wait, does kissing count?" the redhead teased. The purple haired paternal figure sighed. "Even if I said it did, you wouldn't listen, so I'll allow it." Cul went wide-eyed in surprise. "For real?" she asked worriedly, "Are you okay, old man?" "I am not old!" Gakupo barked, prompting a fit of giggles from around the table. "Anyway," he grunted, "those are the rules."

Noticing that the conversation had built up an audience, Cul worked out a cruel idea. She hugged Gakupo and kissed him on the cheek thankfully. "Thanks for letting me go, Daddy," she said softly. Snickers erupted nearby as a few vocaloids recognized the act.

Gakupo stood up, happy tears welling up in his eyes. "She called me 'Daddy'," he choked, excitement raising his voice about two octaves higher than usual. Now everyone's eyes were on him. He then proceeded to flail his arms over-excitedly, jumping up and down like a giddy schoolboy. "She finally called me 'Daddy'!" he exclaimed again. Cul (along with everyone else in the room) tested her self-control by withholding laughter.

Checking her watch, Cul decided it was time to leave for the train station. A heavy weight on her leg prevented her departure. "My baby's growing up," a proudly crying samurai sobbed. "Yeah, yeah," Cul groaned impatiently, "Now would'ja get off? I have to go." "Okay," he sniffled, easing his grip on her ankle. "Thank you," she sighed, striding towards the door and away from a room full of chuckling housemates.


End file.
